Into the Woods
Into the Woods ist eine amerikanische Musical Fantasy-Verfilmung aus dem Jahr 2014 von Rob Marshall, die auf dem Musical mit dem gleichen Namen basiert.Latetimes über die Handlung in Into the Woods Im Film spielen viele Stars wie Meryl Streep, Emily Blunt, James Corden, Anna Kendrick, Chris Pine, Tracey Ullman, Christine Baranski, Lilla Crawford, Daniel Huttlestone, MacKenzie Mauzy, Billy Magnussen und Johnny Depp. Into the Woods wurde von Disney über ein Jahr lang entwickelt. Das preisgekrönte Muscial Into the Woods enthält Märchen wie Rotkäppchen, Aschenputtel, Rapuzel und einen kinderlosen Bäcker und seine Frau Venture, die entdecken müssen, dass das reale Leben selten wie ein Märchen funktioniert. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen mit anderen Studios und Produzenten Into the Woods auf die Leindwand zu bringen, gab Walt Disney Pictures 2012 bekannt, dass sie eine Adaption des Musicals mit Marshall und John DeLuca, welcher als Produzent arbeiten wird, produzieren möchten. Die Dreharbeiten begannen im September 2013 und fanden komplett in London statt. Die Weltpremiere von Into the Woods fand am 8. Dezember 2014 im Ziegfeld Theatre in New York City statt und wurde in den USA ab dem 25. Dezember 2014 in den Kinos gezeigt. Der Film erhielt dort hauptsächlich positive Bewertungen, vor allem wegen der guten Schauspielerei, dem Ton und der Produktion.accessdate=September 5, 2013 hollywoodreporter.com über die Veröffentlichung von Into the Woods Into the Woods startete in Deutschland am 19. Februar 2015.disney.de über den deutschen Filmstart von Into the Woods Handlung Ein Bäcker und seine Frau wollen ein Kind haben, leider unter einem Fluch auf der Bäcker-Familie von einer Hexe, die ihnen diesen Fluch auferlegt hat. Die Hexe bietet ihnen an, dass sie den Fluch aufhebt, wenn sie dafür vier Gegenstände erhält: Eine Kuh so weiß wie Milch, einen Umhang so rot wie Blut, Haare so gelb wie Mais und einen Hausschuh so rein wie Gold. Die Anforderungen der Hexe bringen den Bäcker und seine Frau schließlich in Kontakt mit Jack, der seine geliebte Kuh verkaufen soll und dafür vom Bäcker magische Bohnen, von seinem Vater (die er von der Hexe gestohlen hatte), erhält. Von Rotkäppchen erhalten sie den roten Umhang, von Rapunzel erhält der Bäcker ein Haar und von Cinderella, die auf der Flucht vor dem Prinzen ist, erhalten sie einen goldenen Glasschuh. Nach einer Reihe von gescheiterten Versuchen und Missgeschicke, sind der Bäcker und seine Frau schließlich dazu in der Lage, die erforderlichen Dinge zu sammeln, die benötigt werden, um den Fluch zu brechen. Inzwischen erhalten alle anderen Charaktere ein "Happy End": Cinderella heiratet ihren Prinzen, Jack sieht seine Mutter wieder und tötet den Riesen, Rotkäppchen befreit ihre Großmutter vor dem bösen Wolf und die Hexe gewinnt durch den Trank ihre Jugend und ihre Schönheit wieder. Allerdings muss jeder erfahren, dass das Happy End doch nicht das ist, was sie erwartet hätten. Der Bäcker ist besorgt, dass er ein schlechter Vater sein könnte, seine Frau wird vorübergehend vom Prinzen verführt, Cinderella wird vom Betrug des Prinzen entzaubert und die Hexe erfährt, dass sie ihre Kräfte verloren hat. Der Wachstum einer zweiten Bohnenstange von der letzten verbleibenden magischen Bohne ermöglicht der Ehefrau des Riesen, nach unten zu klettern und Vergeltung auszuüben, da man ihren Ehemann getötet hat. Rotkäppchens Mutter, die Großmutter und die Bäckersfrau werden getötet. Die Charaktere beschuldigen sich schnell gegenseitig für die einzelnen Aktionen, die die Schuld letzt endlich bei der Hexe finden wollen. Sie verfluchen sie für ihre Unfähigkeit und ihre Eigenverantwortung. Während Cinderella und der Bäcker versuchen das verzweifelte Rotkäppchen und Jack die komplizierte Moral von Rache und Vergeltung zu erklären, töten die Anderden die Ehefrau des Riesen. Der Bäcker denkt an seine Frau und ist daraufhin fest entschlossen, ein guter Vater zu sein, Cinderella verlässt den Prinzen und beschleißt den Bäcker zu helfen, da Jack und Rotkäppchen jetzt Waisen sind, leben sie mit Cinderella und dem Bäcker. Am Ende beginnt der Bäcker die Geschichte seinem Schwiegersohn mit den Worten "Es war einmal ..." zu erzählen. Cast *James Corden als der Der Bäcker *Meryl Streep als die Die Hexe *Emily Blunt als Die Bäckers Frau *Johnny Depp als der Wolf *Anna Kendrick als Cinderella *Chris Pine als Cinderella's Prinz *Daniel Huttlestone als Jack *Tracey Ullman als Jack's Mutter *Mackenzie Mauzy als Rapunzel *Billy Magnussen als Rapunzel's Prinz *Christine Baranski als Die Böse Stiefmutter *Tammy Blanchard als Florinda *Lucy Punch als Lucinda *Lilla Crawford als Rotkäppchen *Richard Glover als Steward *Frances de la Tour als Der Riese *Simon Russell Beale als Bäckers Vater *Joanna Riding als Cinderella's Mutter *Annette Crosbie als Rotkäppchen's Großmutter Entwicklung Columbia Pictures Die ersten Versuche für Into the Woods fanden in den frühen 1990er Jahren statt. Lowell ganz und Babaloo Mandel hatten ein Drehbuch geschrieben. Robin Williams soltlen den Bäcker spielen, Goldie Hawn die Frau vom Bäcker, Cher die Hexe, Danny den Riesen, Steve Martin den Wolf und Roseanne Barr Jacks Mutter. Bis 1991 wurde von Columbia Pictures und Jim Henson der Film entwickelt. Craig Zadan wurde als Produzent und Rob Minkoff als Regiesseur eingesetzt. Im Jahre 1997 gab Columbia Pictures den Film auf und er blieb für 15 Jahre unberührt. Disney Im Januar 2012 wurde Rob Marshall engagiert, um eine neue Adaption des Musicals für Walt Disney Pictures zu führen. James Lapine übernahm das Drehbuch und Stehen Sondheim sollte neue Songs schreiben. Die Walt Disney Studios bestätigten im Juni 2013, dass der Film in Auftrag gegeben worden und nannten ein Release-Datum für Weihnachten 2014. Auch wurden die Rollen neu besetzt, so dass James Corden den Bäcker spielt. Im Oktober 2012 wurde Nina Arianda für die Bäckersfrau besetzt, Victoria Clar als Hexe, Christome Branski als Aschenputtels Stiefmutter, Tammy Blanchard als Florinda, Ivan Hernandez als Wolf, Megan Hilty als Lucinda, Cheyenne Jackson als Rapunzels Prinz, Allison Janney als Jacks Mutter, Anna Kendrick als Cinderella, Michael McGrath als Steward / Geheimnisvoller Mann, Laura Osnes als Rapunzel, Taylor Trensch als Jack, Casey Whyland als Rotkäppchen und Patrick Wilson als Aschenputtels Prinz. Schließlich tauchten Berichte auf, dasss Maryl Steep 2013 rausgeworfen wurde, die Hexe zu spielen. In diesem Monat wurde berichtet, dass Janney beim Film mitmachen würde. Fünf Monate später, wurde jedoch Tracey Ullmann für die Rolle von Jacks Mutter bestimmt. Im April 2013 war Johnny Depp mit Streep in abschließenden Verhandlungen, um eine Rollen im Film zu bekommen. Im Mai war James Corden in den Verhandlungen, der den Bäcker spielen sollte. Am 10. Mai bestätigte Disney, dass Streep, Depp und Corden die Rollen der Hexe, des Wolfes und des Bäckers übernehmen sollten. Noch im selben Monat wurde bekannt, dass Emily Blunt für die Rolles der Bäcker Frau und Christina Baranski als Aschenputtels Stiefmutter festgelegt wurden. Fast zur gleichen Zeit waren Jake Gyllenhaal und Chris Pine in Verhandlungen, um die Fürsten zu spielen. Allerdings konnte Gyllenhaal nicht am Film teilnehmen, da sich die Termine überschnitten und wurde anschließen durch Billy Magnussen ersetzt. Einen Monat später begann Anna Kendrick mit Gesprächen darüber, ob sie Cinderella spielen würde. Im Juli wurden Mackenzie Mauzy, Tammy Blanchard, Lucy Punch und Daniel Huttlestone in den Cast aufgenommen. Die offizielle Besetzung wurde auf der D23 Expo am 10. AUgust 2013 enthüllt. Am 16. September 2013 wurde Lilla Crawford als Schauspielerin für Rotkäppchen ausgewählt, obwohl frühere Berichte darauf hindeuteten, dass Brownlee die Rolle erhält. Später wurde bekannt, dass Brownlees Eltern und die Produzenten zum Entschluss kamen, dass sie noch zu jung sei. Produktion Die Dreharbeiten des Films begannen in den Londoner Shepperton Studios im September 2013 mit zusätzlichen Dreharbeiten im Dover Castle, Waverley Abbey und im Richmond Park. Am 27. November wurden die Dreharbeiten vorläufig beendet und die letzten fanden im Juli 2014 statt. Auszeichnungen American Film Institute *Top Ten Films of the Year Phoenix Film Critics Society *Best Live Action Family Film *Best Performance By a Youth – Female - Lilla Crawford Oscars 2015 *Bestes Szenenbild (nominiert) *Bestes Kostümdesign (nominiert) Videos Datei:Disney's Into The Woods Teaser Trailer Into The Woods – Offizieller Trailer (Deutsch German) Disney HD Datei:Into the Woods Featurette - Inside Into The Woods (2014) - Anna Kendrick, Johnny Depp Musical HD Into The Woods Trailer - In Cinemas December 25! Into The Woods - On The Steps Of The Palace Into The Woods - In Theaters Christmas Day! Into The Woods - Go To The Wood Into The Woods - These Beans Carry Magic Into The Woods - Now Playing In Theaters! Into The Woods Music Featurette - Now Playing In Theaters Into The Woods - "Stage To Screen" Into The Woods - "Magic Of The Woods" Into The Woods - "Costumes of the Woods" Galerie Das Disney Wiki hat eine Galerie zu Into the Woods. Einzelnachweise en:Into the Woods es:Into the Woods fi:Into the Woods pt-br:Caminhos da Floresta zh:魔法黑森林 Kategorie:Filme, die auf Büchern basieren Kategorie:Into the Woods Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Pictures Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Märchenfilme Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:Musikfilme Kategorie:Filme Category:2015 Filme